darnafandomcom-20200214-history
Darna (2009 TV Series)
Darna is a superhero Philippine action thriller adapted from Mars Ravelo's Darna; directed by Dominic Zapata and developed by Jun Lana. It is the third series based on the the graphic novels by Mars Ravelo. It stars Marian Rivera as the title role and its alter-ego Narda, with Iwa Moto as her main nemesis Valentina and Mark Anthony Fernandez as Eduardo, the love interest of Narda/Darna The series had its premiere with Book One on August 10, 2009 in the Philippines by GMA Network, and will also feature the return of the other four villains originally created by Ravelo himself.Marian Rivera, the new DARNA marsravelodarna.com The series' Book Two began on December 2, 2009 where a new season begins featuring more classic villains. Despite the little success that the show received, there's a proof that Marian Rivera is now a major star. For a fact that she was able to mantain the lead of the show in Mega Manila. It goes to show that she is one of the best Darna having exceeded expectations. On the other hand, it is internationally aired through GMA Pinoy TV, which started on August 12, 2009 and February 19, 2010.It is scheduled to have 140 episodes. Synopsis Book One Darna tells the story of Narda (Marian Rivera), an attractive young woman who grows up in an orphanage and lives a happy, quiet and simple life until she becomes the heiress of a stone that gives her super powers. Narda eventually meets her childhood sweetheart Eduardo (Mark Anthony Fernandez) at the same orphanage. Hopes of nurturing romantic relationship between the two went kaput after Narda's friend, Valentina (Iwa Moto), fell for Eduardo. Years after the original Darna had battled the forces of evil, Narda learns that she is the anointed one chosen to save the world from evil forces. Nursing a broken heart, Narda declines because she believes that a simple and crippled woman like her cannot take such a huge responsibility. Her refusal simultaneously triggers the influx of evil forces in the town area, where Darna's rogues are found encased in ice. Narda finally concedes to her fate and accepts her destiny as the new Darna.Darna soars again on primetime television starting August 10 pep.ph Book Two As the country’s top telefantasya enters its new season this December, GMA introduces four more terrifying super creatures who will battle Marian Rivera’s Darna. Serpina, played by Katrina Halili, is the daughter of Kobra (Paolo Contis) and Babeng Impakta (Nadine Samonte). After her half-sister Valentina’s disappearance, Serpina has no choice but fulfill her father’s wish – to multiply their race. Seems like Serpina shares more than Valentina’s genes, as they also likes the same guy, Eduardo (Mark Anthony Fernandez). Serpina is hell bent on getting her man and killing Narda, the alter-ego of Darna. Babaeng Manananggal, played by Rochelle Pangilinan, disguises as Dr. Deborrah by day to easily spot her prey – pregnant women. Deborrah holds the secret of Ding’s (Buboy Villar) past. Vladimir, played by Akihiro Sato, is the handsome foreigner who hides his fangs. Behind his god-like features is a vicious vampire. Babaeng Demonyita, played by Jackie Rice, is Helga, a young woman with the face of an angel but is possessed by an evil spirit. Darna also faces her most powerful nemesis, Electra, the Queen of Planet Women, which will be portrayed by Regine Velasquez. Electra has incredible strength and is supported by her female legions. Two people close to the Pinay superhero lend a hand in vanquishing evil. These are Pancho (), Narda’s childhood friend who now heads a task force assigned to battle baddies, and Black Rider (Mark Anthony), the mysterious vigilante. Both young men will pursue the same woman, Narda. Last Episode Darna as evidenced by their high rates, since it was aired last year, is always exceeding expectations. Darna fans should prepare for more action and drama with the return of Gabriel and Rome, Valentina will end, and to discover whether Serpina or Sandro will end up as his final enemy. As the end nears for Darna, his faithful readers continue to tune in to find out how the love story of Narda and yet light principles police Pancho will end. After beating Zardo and his “Lipin ng mga Ahas,” it’s down to one last nemesis for Darna – “Bad Darna!” Bad Darna is actually Serpina who after transforming to Valentina decided to morphed into the heroine’s dark alter-ego. More powerful than ever, her goal is to fulfill her plan of wrecking havoc to mankind. And with Narda, Darna’s human alter-ego already reluctant to continue her role as a super hero, the emergence of a Bad Darna is perfect timing. Bad Darna vs. Good Darna. Darna flies high. THE END. Cast and CharactersDarna Cast Information igma.tv Heroes * Narda / Darna - Angel Locsin (adult), Angeli Nicole Sanoy (child), Joy Folloso (baby) * Eduardo Morgan/Black Rider - Mark Anthony Fernandez (adult), Renz Valerio (child) * Pancho - Dennis Trillo * Keeper of the Stone/Darna (original) - Angel Aquino Villains Snake-People * Valentina - Iwa Moto (adult), Sweet Ramos (child), Katrina Halili (new body) * Kobra - Paolo Contis * Xandro - Paolo Contis * Serfina - Katrina Halili (adult)), Sabrina Man (baby 'Anna') Super-villains (Book One) * Roma - '''Nadine Samonte and Impy - '''Mura as The Demon Woman * Armida (The Hawk Woman) - Ehra Madrigal * Lucifera (The Wood Witch)-'Francine Prieto' **'Flora Carnivora' - Teri Onor **'Flora Venom' - Alyssa Alano * Lutgarda (The Leech Woman) - Maggie Wilson **'Bora' - IC Mendoza Super-villains (Book Two) * Vladimir - Akihiro Sato * Helga - Jackie Rice * Electra - Regine Velasquez * Deborah - Rochelle Panghilinan Bazooka Gang and Organized Crime * Shiro - Polo Ravales * Liberty - Krissa Mae Arrieta * Alicia - Rita Avila * Dionisio - Mat Ranillo III Supporting Cast Montgomery/Morgan Clan * Dr. Morgan (Deceased) - Ricky Davao ' * 'Apollo - Gabby Eigenmann * Watson - Bearwin Meily Hospicio De San Martin * Ms. Perfecta - Celia Rodriguez * Carding - Robert Villar * Loleng - Caridad Sanchez * Consuelo - Janice de Belen * Aleli - Roxanne Barcelo Siklab Publications * Crisanto - Raymart Santiago * Gabriel Ramirez - Alfred Vargas * Francesca - Rufa Mae Quinto - Secretary of Crisanto. ''' * '''Jericho - Mike "Pekto" Nacua * Tomas - John Feir * Dina - Maurren Larrazabal - 'Secretary of Crisanto. Deceased' Other Characters * Father Mateo - Eddie Garcia * Simon - Jestoni Alarcon - Narda's biological father/Alicia's husband. Deceased * [[Nestor|'Nestor']] - John Apacible - Consuelo's deceased husband/Valentina's adoptive father * Alfonso - Ian de Leon - San Martin's former chief of police. Deceased. * Anton - Kier Legaspi - Eduardo and Narda's captor as children/Syndicate runner * Lola Nena - Odette Khan - Anton's charge/guardian to yourng Narda and Eduardo. Deceased * Inoy - Kevin Santos - Aleli's boyfriend * Impong Denang - Vangie Labalan - town fortune-teller/witch * "Kura-Paroko" - [[Ernie Zarate|'Ernie Zarate']] References Category:GMA TV Series 2 (2009)